Balder x Yui one-shot (firstfanfic)
by Weirdofangirl56
Summary: Balder has been acting a little aggressive,maybe due to another divine side of him?Will Yui choose to tell him the truth or will she enjoy her time with him as it last?


This is my very first fanfic so I hope you enjoy and that I'm not terrible at this!Also this is just a one-shot of BalderxYui because I don't see this ship often.I will write actual long fictions in the future! So as I said before I hope you enjoy!

Yui had been walking to go meet up with Takeru for there usual training when she caught something move in the corner of her eye. She turned to see a now flushed Balder that had been watching her from the had been acting like this for a couple weeks now and it was really starting to confuse quickly turned her questioning face into a smile as she waved and started to walk over to him.

He quickly smiled and waved back as he removed himself from behind the wall."Hello Yui-Chan,where you head'n?"Balder thought to himself'I already know where shes going,to train with that stupid ocean god...'The very thought of that made his blood boil,he wanted Yui all to quickly snapped out of thought when he looked down to see that he had subconsciously had grabbed her wrist and was now squeezing with a death grip.

Yui was pratically in tears as she trying to pull his arm away with her free hand."Balder!Please Stop!".She let out a small cry before he let go wide of shocked of his behavior."Yui,I-I'm sorry I don't know what came ove-...".He looked down to see and Yui with horror filled teary eyes as rubbed her bruised wrist,he reached out a hand which caused her to flinch and run in the direction she came teared up before punching the pillar next to him leaving a dent before walking back to his dorm ignoring poor Apollon who was asking why "Fairy" was crying and hurt.'who does he think his is giving her pet names'.He quickly snapped out of his deep thoughts before continuing to make his way unseen to his dorm tripping a few time.

Yui was now wrapping up her bruised wrist to hide it from the others,'Why has he been acting like that,He's been like that for a few weeks now'.She said as she plopped herself on the couch which had woken up her little doll friend."Oye! Kutanagi whats the matter and what and the name of Zeus did you do to your wrist?!".He waddled his way over to her before sitting on her stomach,"I swear kutanagi if you've been cutting yourself I bout' smack some since back into you!".She giggled when she saw how worried her little doll friend was for her"No Mellisa I'm not cutting myself and nothings the matter I'm just a bit worried about Balder,".She sat with her knees to her chest her face buried in the space between her knees and chest,"He's been acting clingy and agressive towards me,And to make matters worse apparently he also the god of destruction".She lifted her head to see Mellisa staring t her with worry"Kutanagi h-he's a god of destruction?!",He looked at her dumbfounded"Then Kutanagi that means the god of desruction is awakening, that's why he was being harsh with you!"Now it was her turn to look dumbfounded,she shook her head to clear her thought before answering"You mean like split personalities?"Melissa shook his head signifying 'yes'with his tiny arms crossed,"Exactly,You should tell him you forgive before he goes all mojo again".He looked over to see his human friend biting her bottom lip with worry"You see...Mellisa he doesn't exactly know that he's causing trouble for Loki,Thor,and I and confusion for everyone else...",Melissa turned away facing the door again"Oh,well...just try to explain it to the best of your ability...".She looked at her pint sized friend with teary eyes,"But i can't!The fact Loki plans to kill him,better yet that I've fallen for him!..I just don't want to hurt him.."."Then lie..",she looked at her friend wide eyed before sadly smiling and wiping her tears."I'm going for a walk,K?",she waited for an answer..."M'kay!".She smiled sweetly before waving and leaving.

Balder threw himself to his bed picking up the stuffed devil Loki had gave him smashing his face to it before muttering to himself"Stupid,stupid,stupid,stupid!".Loki and Thor were watching both surprised and amused Loki walked towards him twirling his braid with his finger with so much swagger it could make you throw up."Aww whats wrong Balder,fall and scrap your knee!?"He finished the statement with a smirk that made Balder giggle and Thor shoot a glare."I think I upset Yui-Chan..".Loki lifted an eyebrow he didn't like the way his fellow Norse was so close to that stupid human."Maybe you should just apologies to her?"Thor said as he leaned the door frame causing it to creak."Yeah maybe I should!"Balder stood up before running to find his beloved Yui. He searched the halls,classrooms,library,kitchen,until he found her in the main garden."There you go!".He watched her put back a baby bird that had fallen from its nest her ribbon coming loose falling to the ground letting her hip length hair fall down from it's usual low ponytail style."There back with your mother..."He watching as she smiled sweetly as the baby birds cuddled up to her hand.'She reminds me of a loving mother,maybe the mother of my kids one day'.He looked away from her figure blushing madly,he shook his head to get rid of the thought before he cleared his throat."Y-Yui-Chan I'm really sorry about earlier,..I don't know what came over me,I-I'm sorry...",he looked down when he heard her start walking towards him.

She put her finger tips on the sides of his face lifting his head,caressing his cheeks she smiled sweetly before kissing him on the looked at her wide eyed before smile brightly"I love you Yui-Chan!".She smiled at him thinking to herself'Go on Yui tell him about what he is what he's done..Wait don't enjoy the time you have left with him!'.Tears rolled down her cheeks"I love you too!" The hugged each other as they watched the sun go down.

Okay that was my very first fanfic yaaaaaaay!Please comment and review to help me improve aswell just to give me your opinion!Have a lovely night or day!


End file.
